


In Times Of Need

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headmaster Severus Snape, Humor, Professor Harry Potter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry reaches out and asks Draco for help in his time of need with unexpected results





	In Times Of Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> For a very close friend of mine who is and has always been there for me, especially these last few weeks. I love you hun thank you!! <3 <3

Draco Malfoy Hogwarts Potions Professor stared at the Charms Professor as though he had two heads. "Say that again Potter, I thought I heard you say you want to see me naked."

 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do me a favour Draco, blonds do nothing for me. It won't be you that I will be seeing, come on Draco please, you owe me."

 

Draco pointed his finger at Harry. "Ha! No I don't. You owed me for not giving you away that night and you repaid me by saving my life, that's it."

 

"Then how about helping a friend?"

 

Draco sighed. "If you want to see Severus naked so badly tell him you want him and ask him out."

 

"And have him laugh in my face? Come on Draco please, I know he will never feel for me like I do him."

 

"So you want me to polyjuice into Severus and just strip down for you to see?"

 

"Yes please. Look I see him naked it will do me well for a few wanking sessions which will hopefully get it out of my system and I can move on."

 

"I don't know Harry, I mean, its wrong, how would you like it if someone you don't like has a friend polyjuice into you to see you naked?"

 

"I don't know what else to do! Please Draco I can not keep lusting after and wanting him and have him look at me like I am just another Professor to him and nothing more."

 

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the desperation on Harry's face. "Fine. I will be here tonight at nine, I will take it just before knocking."

 

"Oh thank you Draco." Harry hugged the blond before leaving the Slytherins' quarters.

* * *

Harry was pacing in his quarters and looked up at the clock, one minute past nine, where was Draco? He turned once more and started to head for the door when a knock sounded. Hurrying over he opened the door and saw Severus Snape stood there. "Severus?" he asked.

 

"Well are you going to let me in or shall I strip here?" he smirked.

 

Harry rolled his eyes an grabbing Severus by the arm he pulled him inside and shut and warded the door behind them both.

 

"We can have a drink after Draco, we only have one hour, do you want to strip now?"

 

"I can strip now."

 

Harry nodded and sat down as he watched the man before him slowly strip. Once completely naked Harry stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving the cock that was starting to harden under his gaze, reaching out he was about to touch it when..

 

_**Slap!** _

 

"Ow! What the fuck Draco? It's not your cock I am touching."

 

"No Professor Potter it is mine. Tell me Potter will my naked form be good for a few... What was it Draco said? Oh yes. Wanking sessions?"

 

Harry froze and stared before blinking, "Draco you got me going there, you sound so much like him and act like him, mind you I don't mind that. Sit down, I have a fire going so you don't get cold."

 

"You are all heart Potter, are you not going to strip also?"

  
"No, why would I Draco? It's not as if it is the real Severus sitting in front of me."

 

"Indeed."

 

Harry choked out a laugh. "I can't believe how much you sound like Severus."

 

"That's because I am Severus,"

 

"Of course you are, well, only until ten."

 

Looking across at Harry, he waited until Harry looked away before smirking, just imagining the look on Harry's face when ten would come and go and he would not change. When Draco had come into his office today and explained it all before raving about him and Harry being as bad as one another Severus couldn't believe his luck when Draco told him what Harry wanted him to do, thanking his godson he told him to stay in his quarters tonight and he will deal with Harry, now he knew Harry wanted him just as much, he was going to grab this chance with both hands.

 

"I think after this I might polyjuice into you and strip in front of Severus, see what he does."

 

"Just don't let him touch any part of you if you do."

 

"Why not? You were going to touch his cock."

  
"That was weakness, its taking me all of my self control not to jump on you now. I don't want Severus touching you if you polyjuice into me because I know it will never happen so this is a very big _'if'_ but if I ever do get to stand before Severus naked and allow him to touch me I want it to me, not anyone else polyjuiced into me."

 

"So if Severus Snape stood in front of you naked and told you to strip and join him in his nakedness so he could fuck you into the nearest surface what would you do?"

 

"Use a spell to vanish my clothes and bend over the arm of this settee and hold on for dear life!"

 

"Seriously?" Severus asked, eyebrow raised.

 

"Well, no. I would vanish my clothes and take us both to my bedroom, first time I would like it in a bed."

 

"First time? Are you a virgin Potter?"

 

"Don't go spreading it around but yes, war going on hardly had time to be having sex, once war was over many people celebrated that way."

 

"But you didn't?"

 

"No because I wanted Severus."

 

Severus looked at Harry closely as the other man stared into the fire. Interesting, he thought, very interesting.

 

"So you have saved yourself for him?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Just how long have you wanted Severus?"

 

"Since I was on the run, sitting camping in tent going from one place to another, standing on guard all night at times, you think about things, remember things, look at things from a different angle, all what you saw what you thought you know isn't. It came to me, Dumbledore was dying with his hand, that night he was close to death, all my school years Severus has always helped and saved me, all the times I have been alone with him the most he has done is name call, then the memories confirmed it all."

 

"What memories?" Severus asked, wondering if Harry would tell who he thought was Draco about the memories.

 

"Just memories. I realised I loved him when I walked into the forest to face Voldemort the final time. I turned the stone, it brought back all the ones I loved who had died, when I didn't see Severus I asked myself why. That's when I realised. As soon as it was over I went back and checked him over, pulse was very weak. I apparated him straight to Poppy."

 

"I heard you wouldn't do anything." Severus lied, pushing for more information.

 

"I wouldn't leave Severus. He was the bravest of us all and we didn't even know, no one did. I slept in the bed next to his I looked after him I read up what to do, did what I could so Poppy could help others."

 

Severus stared in shock at the man before him. Why had no one told him? "Are you sure it is love? It could be you just admire him for all he has done."

 

"I admired him for all he has done before I walked into the forest, ready to die." Harry cleared his trhoat, "how long ago did you take the potion?"

 

"What potion?"

 

Harry laughed a little. "Well you have been here nearly fifty five minutes." he stood up. "I will just get you a blanket to cover you up, no offence Draco but I don't want to see you naked."

 

Harry went and fetched a blanket and threw it over Severus. "I will just go and make a drink, let you change back on your own."

 

"You do realise that if you are in love with Severus, me sitting here naked for one hour has only worsened it, it will be harder to get over him if you are in love with him,"

 

"I know and thank you for looking out for me Draco."

 

"Don't thank me just yet."

 

Harry frowned before walking into the small kitchen he had and decided to make him and Draco a drink, reaching the top cupboard, Harry took out the brandy and poured a small amount in each hot drink, once all was done he looked up at his clock and sighed, he had been in here nearly ten minutes, taking his time, he knew Draco had now changed back. Picking up the mugs he turned and headed back into the sitting room.

 

Upon entering he stopped when he saw Severus Snape sitting in the same place he had left him, blanket still around his naked form. "You are still Severus."

 

"Indeed."

 

"When did you take the potion Draco?"

 

Severus Snape stood up, opening the blanket he flashed Harry once more before wrapping it around him to cover him from the waist down. "The only potion Draco took was a pain relief as his scars play up in cold weather."

 

Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he took a step back. "Draco?" he asked shakily.

 

Severus shook his head slowly and watched as Harry gasped and dropped the mugs he was holding, causing them both to smash on impact making the hot drinks spill all over the floor.

 

"No... oh Merlin no!"

 

Banishing the mess on the floor with the wave of his hand, Severus moved forwards and took Harry's hands in his. "Harry." he said soothingly.

 

"Oh I am so so sorry, oh now you hate me even more!"

 

"Harry I never hated you in the first place, I had come to respect you for all you did in the war, I had an idea that you nursed me but I wanted to hear it from you just what you did."

 

"It was the least I could do."

 

"When I needed a Charms Professor you asked to be it because you still wanted to help me?"

 

"Part of it, but also because I enjoyed teaching in my fifth year and being a Professor meant being close to you. I guess I am fired now."

 

"Strictly speaking you should be fired, that and also arrested for getting another to polyjuice into another and have them strip naked."

 

"You can use my fireplace to call the aurors."

 

"I will do no such thing! Harry don't you wonder why I agreed to all of this? Willingly came here and stripped for you?"

　

Harry looked into Severus' eyes. "Why did you?"

　

"When Draco came to me this afternoon and told me everything I really couldn't believe my luck, you wanted me. Me, the snarky greasy bat of the dungeons."

　

Harry chuckled a little, "not a greasy bat."

　

"I thanked Draco for telling me and gave him a strong pain relief potion for his scars and told him I will come here tonight and to not mention anything to you and not to worry. I saw this as my chance, I wanted you Harry and if you really wanted me then me you shall have."

　

"You are not mad with me?"

　

"Harry if I didn't want you I would have come to you as soon as Draco told me and fired you on the spot and told you to think yourself lucky I wasn't contacting the aurors. But that would never have happened. Draco knew of my feelings for you, you wasn't the only one he was pushing to make the first move."

　

Harry laughed a little.

　

"Now then Harry I have a question for you, lets see if you really are a man of your word."

　

"Go on."

　

Severus let his blanket drop, standing naked once more in front of Harry. "Will you join me in my nakedness so I can make love to you?"

 

Harry merely smiled and waving his wand, vanishing his own clothes and taking Severus' hand and leading him into the bedroom gave the Headmaster his answer.

* * *

Draco sat at the head table the next morning, looking over the students as they ate their breakfast, not rushing to eat it as they had classes to get to, Draco grinned to himself, students always seemed more relaxed on a Saturday morning, especially years five to seven. Looking down the head table Draco paused in his eating, two seats were empty, Severus and Harry's. It had just gone nine in the morning, no matter how early Severus arrived for breakfast he was still sitting watching over the students until at least ten. Pushing his plate away, Draco stood up and left the Great Hall heading for Harry's quarters.

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up, feeling breath on the back of his neck he smiled as he remembered last night, all of last night, all through the night, him and Severus, finally drifting off to sleep around two in the morning. He carefully turned over and smiled when he saw Severus still sleeping, not being able to resist he moved his head down and placed a gentle kiss on the older mans lips.

　

Severus gave a low hum. "Mmm morning Harry."

　

"Morning Severus. How are you this morning?"

　

"Well rested. Which is a good thing as I can feel that you are ready for another round."

　

"Oh yes, I am quickly becoming addicted to your cock."

　

"I've created a monster."

　

Harry laughed. "Are you complaining?"

　

"Never." Severus just reached up to bring Harry's lips down for another kiss when they heard Draco in the next room.

　

"Harry?"

　

Harry groaned. "I am alright Draco, still in bed, I am having a relaxing Saturday."

  
"But Severus-"

　

"Is taking the day off, any problems arise Draco go to Minerva." Severus snapped.

　

"You help your friends and you get snapped at, don't know why I bother." Draco shouted through the door.

　

"Get out!" Harry and Severus said in unison.

　

Severus rolled his eyes and Harry grinned as they heard Draco laughing as he left.

　

"Now then, where were we?" Harry asked.

　

Severus rolled them both over and pinning Harry's arms above his head, Severus grinned down at him. "About to start round five I believe." he whispered before capturing Harry's lips in a passionate kiss.

　

_**The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or Kudos?


End file.
